Camping
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Roger plans a romantic camping trip with Mark but when a storm occurs Mark says they can't go but Roger just won't accept that answer and finds a solution with much protesting from Mark Mark/Roger


Disclaimer: I don't own RENT no matter how much I want to!

A/N: This one is for RogersGirl224 because I promised her I would write something! So Enjoy ;D

Roger had Mark have been together for over a year and Mark and Roger were happy with each other. Sometimes they did get into fights but it was nothing to major most of the fights they usually had was when Roger wanted to do something and Mark thought it was a bad idea which usually pissed Roger off. Roger got over it quickly though because Roger was famous for finding solutions to whatever he wanted to do and that would mean Mark would have to give in and do what Roger wanted.

"C'mon Mark!" Roger Whined "You promised me!"

"I know I did Roger but we just can't today!" Mark told his boyfriend

"But…But…But…Why?" Roger whined some more "I already packed our stuff!"

"Roger, Baby we can't go camping this weekend" Mark told him "Look outside! It's pouring outside!"

"Don't be a baby!" Roger yelled "It's just a little bit of rain! Be a man Mark!"

"I'm man enough for you" Mark told him "I think I prove that more than enough but the weather channel said expect high winds and it's thundering out Roger!"

"If you were a real man you would go camping in a tent with me" Roger protested "Regardless of how strong the winds are! We could make a fire to stay warm we can cuddle under the stars with the warmth of a fire!"

"How to you expect to keep the fire going with strong winds?" Mark asked "Not to mention it's cloudy out so there are no stars to cuddle under"

"You ruin the romance" Roger pouted "I hate you"

"Don't hate me for the weather" Mark told him "Maybe we can do something else this weekend?"

"But the S'mores!" Roger pouted "I even packed on sleeping bag so we could share and have hot sleeping bag sex!"

"Well I'm sorry Roger" Mark Apologized "But were not going camping this weekend I guess you'll have to find something else to do, I'm going to take a shower"

Roger did not like this answer so he sat on the beat up couch with his arms crossed while he silently pouted. Mark knew Roger wanted to go camping but just couldn't allow Roger and Himself to go out in this horrible Rainstorm, Mark only hoped that Roger wasn't that mad at him. Once Mark finished his shower he went to make sure Roger was okay. When Mark got to the loft he was surprised to see what Roger was doing in the middle of the loft floor.

"Oh, Hi Baby do you like it?" Roger looked up at Mark from the floor admiring his work

"What exactly do you plan on doing Roger?" Mark asked looking at what Roger had done

"Camping" Roger told him "Your going to camp with me!"

"In the loft?" Mark questioned Roger as he looked at the giant tent on the floor of the loft

"Uh-huh" Roger nodded "It gets better…Turn around" Roger pointed to behind Mark

"Roger! What the hell is that?" Mark yelled "Are you crazy?!"

"It's our Campfire" Roger explained "It's Romantic"

"You threw paper in our garbage can and then lit it on fire…." Mark said stunned "Then you put it in the living room how is that romantic Roger?"

"S'mores" Roger simply told him "We can sit on the couch and cuddle while we make S'mores! Please let the fire stay! It's pretty and besides it's not like we never made a fire in the living room before"

"Touché" Was all Mark could say

"So the fire can stay?" Roger asked "Please?"

"I suppose" Mark agreed

"Well?" Roger asked Mark as he gestured to the tent

"Well what?" Mark asked Roger "You want me to go into the tent?"

"Uh-Huh" Roger said as he grabbed Mark by the hand and led him into the tent

"Now what?" Mark asked confused "It's a very small tent and we can't both fit in here"

"Right!" Roger told him happily as he kissed him, Mark then broke the kiss

"It's also really hot in here" Mark added "Why did you zip this damn tent up? Were inside not outside"

"Maybe you should take off your shirt then?" Roger suggested as he took of his own shirt

"Maybe we should just get out of this tent" Mark suggested "It's getting stuffy in here and I wanna go to bed soon"

"Then get in the sleeping bag" Roger suggested as Mark just stared at him

"Why would I want to get into a hot sleeping bag in a hot tent?" Mark asked "Taking my shirt off wouldn't help besides that sleeping bag is WAY to small for both of us"

"YOUR NOT GETTING THIS ARE YOU?" Roger finally yelled "The tent is supposed to be small so we could get closer together and it's supposed to be hot so you will take off your damn shirt and the sleeping back is supposed to be small so we can both go into it and have hot sex with me on top!"

"Oh" Was all Mark could say with a blush "Sorry, Rog"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah…." Roger told him "Now are you going to take your shirt off and get in the damn sleeping bag or not?"

" I suppose so" Mark agreed as he took his shirt off and climbed into the sleeping bag followed by Roger climbing in the sleeping bag and on top of Mark

"Now" Roger asked "Are you going to shut the fuck up and let me get to work or are we going to have anymore problems?"

"No Roger I promise you I won't give you any more problems" Mark told him "After how hard you tried I'll shut up"

"Good" Roger told Mark as he started to shove his tongue down Mark's throat and got to work on Mark


End file.
